Rebellion
You have just ran away from the Empire and you are now joining the Rebels. You have just entered a huge war, in which the Great Powers (Federation, Alliance, Empire, Nomads, Swarm, Rebels, Parasites, Tribe and Order) are all fighting for their own goals. The other Great Powers have left you alone for the most, but now the Empire has decided to either win you over.... or kill you. You are Fighter Pilot SGT. Cayman Uluthu. Your ship is a Pheonix Class Fighter, 2 Weapon Points and 2 Regular Slots. You are part of the elite 10th Pheonix Legion. A weak Imperial fleet guarding a huge transport and cargo base has been spotted in the Andronomeda Sector, your duty....... to win over the base so we can unleash our true power! (There isin't a true campaign, It's just missions well aligned, a bit like Real Space 3, but the campaign changes with each race but you can play Empire VS Empire if you want, just like Gratuitous Space Battles! The gameplay is also like GSB, but some areas are changed a tad, such as you can command your fleet during mid battle and hide reserves so when your main fleet is near destroyed, the reserves can win the battle. NEW! Controls and Orders. Controls: The ships move by themselves but you can click on them to make them attack another ship (They will do ALL these things themselves, but you can tell them which precisely) and you can click each precise gun to make them shoot a precise target. You can also speed the battle up to 4.0X or slow it down to 0.1X and make your units green and enemy units red, plus zoom in on selected ships and follow them automatically and see who is getting damaged and by how much. Pre-battle orders in game: Keep Moving: Make sure your forces ALWAYS move, no matter what. Co-Operative: Make your forces (mostly) shoot the same person. Vulture: If an enemy is damaged, the attackers focus on it until it is pulverised. Kamikaze: Your ship will ram an enemy ship, destroying it but causing heavy damage to the enemy. Damage is 80% of current HP for Cruisers (1,000 HP= 800 Damage on target, but you must be damaged at least 10% before your forces move into position) and 100% of current HP for Frigates. Garrison: Move your fleet behind the lines and bring in any reserves you might've prepared. Ambush: Make the enemy focus on a small group of ships while your others sneak around and outflank them. Shotgunner: Make your forces go within the enemies minimum weapon range and shotgun them with weak but consistent fire which they have no answer to. Prioritize: Focus on ONE group of ships (Minimum 50% of fire) until at least 60% of that type is destoyed. Escort: Ships protect and work around one sole ship who is the leader. Formation: Ships stay within a short range of the lead ship until it is destroyed, when you can select another. Rescuer: Your fleet protects the heavily damaged ships so they can run and/or repair. Protector: Ships guard and attack anyone who is attacking the lead ship. Retaliate: If anyone is shooting at you, you attack them back. Goliath: Your ships literally stack on top or around the leader (Must be a Cruiser) and they make a much tougher ship, classed as a Dreadnought. Orders in game: Keep/Stop Moving. Retreat (Activates Garrison if Garrison isin't already in motion.) Tactical: Makes your forces be really tactical and strategic (Activates Prioritize, though you don't need to do it, Kamikaze, Garrison, Vulture and Ambush) NOTE: Orders can be turned on and off from the specifications you've provided pre-battle if needed to and separate ships can have separate orders. For the "Leader" Orders, you switch them on then pick the lead ship.) Game Stats and all that shmuck :D Starting Race: Rebels. Unlockable Races: Federation, Alliance, Empire. Limited Edition Races: Commerce Union. DLC Races: Nomads, Swarm, Parasites, Tribe, Order. Campaign Missions: 15-20 Depending on Race. Survival Missions (Play to death and see your score): 6. Price: £12.99, $18.99, €15.99. Platforms: PC, PS3, Xbox, Nintendo Wii (Console versions are internet based E.G. you need wifi and you need to go on your browser, then you can play but the PC version is a larger community.) PvP Capabilities: You can set a Cost and Pilot limit, prepare your fleet and wait for a challenger or just give your fleet pre-battle orders and go off somewhere else. There is also a chat. In game picture (Yes, I know I took it from GSB, this game is meant to be a type of spin-off, but more awesome-er: Category:Space War Category:Sci-fi Category:Orders Category:RTS